dwexpandedfandomcom-20200215-history
Sea Of Souls
"You know what? There really was no need to panic..." The Doctor Sea of Souls is the first episode of Season One of the fan film series Doctor Who: The 11th Regeneration and the very first story overall. It stars Jaime Carroll as the Doctor, Nathan Ewing as Nip and Dale Farrow as Strider. It also guest stars Arron Carroll as Leo. Synopsis When Nip and Strider bump into a stranger with a blue police box, their lives change forver. When alien ghosts start appearing out of nowhere and with the stranger fallen ill, Nip and Strider are drawn into a new and terrifying world... Plot Nip and Strider are walking home from school when a blue police box blocks their path. As they both walk away, a strange man emerges from the police box calling himself The Doctor who then collapses. Nip and Strider take the unconsious Doctor home when Leo interrupts them with his usual nosiness. Moments later, when the door knocks again, Strider answers thinking it is Leo again, but instead a Kuio barges into the house and threateningly walks towards the terrified Nip and Strider. Suddenly, the Doctor awakes and aims his sonic screwdriver at the Kuio and seconds later, the alien vanishes. The Doctor gets up and heads towards the front door when Strider questions him. The Doctor explains that the Kuio can only appear in our reality for a short period of time and then suddenly collapses, suffering from post-regenerative stress. As the Doctor is unconsious again, another Kuio breaks into Nip's house and into his bedroom when the Doctor again awakes, using his sonic screwdriver to make the Kuio disappear. Nip and Strider follow the Doctor to his TARDIS when they all suddenly end up in the Sea of Souls dimension - a place where the Doctor had previously banished the Kuio. An army of Kuio, governed by the Kuio Leader, are ready to invade present Earth using the TARDIS to open up a gateway. The Kuio Leader says that the Doctor's "inferno" during the Time War had destroyed their original bodies so they will take revenge by using the humans' bodies as new hosts. Also, the Kuio Leader mentioned a previously meeting with the Doctor and did not recognise the Doctor's current form suggesting that the Doctor had regenerated inbetween events. When the army of Kuio begin to invade, the Doctor uses a Transdimensional Key to send him, Nip and Strider home and by closing the gateway behind them, have banished the Kuio to the Sea of Souls dimension forever. The Doctor chooses his new outfit and Nip asks to join him on adventures permanently. At first the Doctor refuses but Strider then volunteers to look after Nip and the three embark on adventuries throughout time and space... Cast The Doctor: Jaime Carroll Nip: Nathan Ewing Strider: Dale Farrow Crew Continuity * This episode is set between the last events of the official Tenth Doctor * The 11th Doctor is first seen wearing the 10th Doctor's outfit then wearing pyjamas and a dressing gown and then choosing his more permanent outfit. * The Kuio Leader mentions several clues with regards to the Time War. He called the Doctor the "Destroyer of Worlds" and also blamed the Doctor's participation in the Time War for their lack of a current form. * The mystery behind the Doctor's regeneration was the running theme or story arc for Series One and was concluded in Realm of Dreams and Army of the Ancient Ghosts set at the end of the series. * When The Doctor says the sonic can mend barbed wire, he is talking about the events of The Empty Child/The Doctor Dances, where Rose fixes barbed wire with the sonic. References - Links http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=776uEKY_V0M&feature=PlayList&p=14F244D61A26381A&index=12 Category:Film Productions Category:2000s Film